No Way, No How
by HelpingHandGal
Summary: In a summercamp, not everything is as it seems.Join two siblings and their friends in a summer that they won t forget. Oc1xCheetor Oc2xRattrap Oc3xDinobot
1. The Begining

**No Way, No How**

**Hiya, names HelpingHandGal or HHG for short ... -Neko- "you do know that they know your name since they can check the summary right?".*BANG!* "Shush you. i just wanted them to know jah! Well anyways this is pretty much the first story i`ve started since i made a account .This isn`t fully my idea just to let you know , got it from G`reth the Air Dragon****`s camping with the beatsies , where the other half i got from day-dreaming in class. Dreams, Messages, and thoughts will be underlined and actions will be Stared(don`t remember what it called).Plz no falmes just helpful comments...-Neko-"You forgot to do the disclaimer...*sees i`m already gone*... Well thats just rude , anyways she dosn`t own beast wars (even though she kill to).she only owns her family and a couple of ocs, some facts are real about herself and her family.**

**O****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o**

**Darkness... just inky black darkness... no source of light... i feel something on my right, something...inhuman... It could be someone else who lost too "Becki" ' WHAT IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS WAS THAT and...how did it know my nickname?' A bright flash of white explodes behind a hidden figure only showing me the outline of the thing that called out my name moments before. Two words flashed in my mind 'H o l y S l a g' The thing was around 9 and 10 feet maybe more, it also looked like it an almost furry coat around its body,i swear to god i thought i saw shining metal on the outline along with what looked like cat ears on it`s head complete with a tail."We`ll meet soon just hold on, protect your family at all cost." 'Nane?****What the heck do you you that voice?Who are you?'****" You should remember me i`m ... from ..." "Huh? Hey wait i didn`t hear that! Who are you *fades* "Who..a.r.e...y...o...u?"*****Lick Lick Lick Lick Lick* 'What the?"*Lick Lick Lick Lick* 'stop, Leave me alone' *Lick Lick Lick* 'stop that' *Lick Lick* ... "What tha?Help!Someone get deh beast off OTIS OFF!".*cue little bro* "Sorry sis he just went crazy when i left the door open to feed him, so don`t get angry at me, at least i woke up to feed him unlike you." " Why you... if you hadn`t forced me to watch the Transformers movies (1st & 2nd) i would`ve gotten some sleep instead of staying awake until 2:00 in the morning and get the pudgy dog out of my face!You know, this isn`t a great way to start a morning, especially when i had that dream again Dante." "So what, my morning was worse than yours. I fell on top of my Fallen figure and ..*silence*You had it again too?".**

**Your probably wondering whats happening right now arn`t ya, well this is somthing that usally happens to us, us being my little brother Dante who`s 12 and a die hard Trans-fan, computer nerd , and unlike him i`m a 13 year old nature girl, whos always trying to find an excuse to go outside which is why most people avoid me or make fun of me except for my friends which i only have two of, same with my brother. Lately though we been having these dreams of figures only the outline though .We haven`t thought much about it but our first guess was it was trying to tell us something. We weren`t sure what these dreams were so we didn`t tell our parents about it. Why should we ,it could be an annoying dream that repeats over and over again like my bro said. I lifted my head in a slight angle and took a quick look at my room, not much except the walls were painted like a forest with sea green colored shelves above my blue bed, and a couple of books on the shelves while others were laying around my thing that stood out the most was the ceiling of my room, painted to looked like the night sky.I stood up from my oh so comfy bed i found a little note on my shelf above my head, it was blurry but i could read it :**

**Rebecca Buenos días y Dante, venir a ver a su madre y su padre en el patio delantero. Tenemos algo que decirte. El amor, madre **

**(Translated)**

**Dear Rebecca and Dante, Meet me and you father at the porch. We have something to tell you. Love, Mother**

**Yeah my name`s Rebecca but my friends call me Becki for short, oh and just in case your wondering, yes my family is Hispanic. My mom and dad move to the states from South america, peru for a start of a new life for me and my brother. Strange how My mom is from the city Lima and my dad is from a town built INTO a MOUTIAN. Love can go the distance. Ever since they moved to the states they tried to learn english so they can speak normaly to other people, but they didn`t have to since we live in florida where most people seak spanish."Well, i ain`t coming out of my pjs today so might as well get changed, you should do the same Dante, Oh and mom left a note for us to meet outside in the porch." "Fine, got it!". **

**I walked towards my closet to grab some random cloths , then dragged myself to go in the bathroom which is conveniently next to my room." ugh i look like i got shocked by lighting" It looked like i grew a afro over night. It took about 3 minutes to tame my hair, it to look normal. Like most hispanics i have dark brown hair, light tan brown skin, complete with matching dark honey colored eyes.I looked pretty normal when that was done i took off my green and blue gown.I put on the clothes i picked and looked like my old self that being me wearing a blue and white cheetah spotted shirt with a black slash, and black tights with a blue star on one leg with some white skeachers with of course blue socks(yah i like blue)."DONE!" I don`t know why but when i ran out of the bathroom it felt like i left something behind, despite that when i went got to the front yard i found the back of my mom`s jeep packed with backpacks, at the same time Dante came out of the house and looked at the jeep.*. Me.*1..2...3 "Whats with the packs?" "I don`t know. Are we going somewhere?" "Only you two. We`re just driving you a la campamento(Camp)." " GOD ALMIGHTY!Don`t do that mom it scares the crap out of us" Out of nowhere my dad comes up to me and Dante "oi ke hermozo. ablan al el mizmo vez(Translate:oh look how cute they talk at the same time).:3 (not twins) But mind the language"Like me my dad had brown eyes, brown hair with a bit of black,brown skin with a dark tan he got from his work (painter) while my mom has the same looks only with short hair with a light tan and shes a nurse at Vitas."Mami papi whats going on here?" By now my little brother Dante with short brown hair,brown eyes with glasses, and the same skin color as me wearing a trans-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers decides to join in"yeah! whats up with that?" Well remember when you said you wanted to go to to that nature/sports camp?" At this me and my brother practicly shout at the same time "LIKE HELL YEAH!" "language children, well anyway me and your father decided to...-switch to dad-... take you there, so get the rest of your things and...lets...go?Where your brother go becki?" "He left when you said 'take you there'". "oh, well then you better get ready too ,don`t forget your glasses...Oh thats right we Maribel & Edward called saying that they were going to the same camp" "SWEET!"Now i can finally finish "Trick and Treat"duet!" "Isn`t there anything else you like other than Vocaloid AND Transformers?" "Nope Nothings better than those two!" "Are you talking about your favorite character or all of it, well any way get the rest of your stuff so we can go" "Alright!"did i just sound like a 3 year old?And is that why i saw everything blurry?*in my room* "Scrap, where i leave that hand bag, oh there it is 'why didn`t i see it there?' Okay Ipod nano with radio check, skeach book with art supplies check, cam check,head band check, books check, Glasses check, and finally trusty neon blue Tekkos(`t ask). Alright lets go. Are you done yet Daaaaa*giggles*" *using my childhood nickname*"Don`t call me that 'KiKi'. Yes i`m done lets go already." "Fine baka. Hey race yah to the jeep" "oh your on sis*cue little devil face*" *At the jeep* "oh look at that i won this one" "Yeah yeah just get in the jeep" "oh don`t be such a baby Daaaaa" At this point my brother is biting his left over toast from breakfast in pure anger. "Just...get...in...the...jeep" "Fine, but i still win! Victory Pose!". -dad-"ok ok relaxe hijos get in the jeep ahora por fa vor." -Both-"ok"."This is going to be the greatest summer ever!"*fist punch*. **

**I wish i could have thought about what was going to happen and tried to figure out that dream, but no such luck, insted me and my brother were being driven to a trip both of us would never forget.**

**O****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO****o****OO**

**I Have to say, I don`t think i improved that much but i will keep going on with the stories". Neko -"Calm down it seems like that to you only, remember to comment, no flamers, just helpful comments don`t worry the "Special"characters are coming until then, if you figure out were she got the nicknames you get cupcakes"Me-"sorry if it sucked it`s mah first, any ways until then...Both-"Bye!"she wants reviews not will use flamers to bake her cakes.**


	2. GoodBad Meetings

**No way, No How**

**Hi it`s me only 3 days have passed and i`m already done with this.i`m good at writing this story writing don` worry the beasties are coming infact heres one now, come up and give a wellcome to Cheetor and Rattrap!" Cheetor "Um hi there*wispers to rattrap*'What do i do now?'" Rattrap " How should i know?First im spyn on deh preds then !POOF! i`m here next to you and a daydreaming hispanic girl with no lif." *BANG*?"NO ONE MAKES FUN OF HHG WHEN I`M AROUND!" HHG-" MARIBEL!Where have you been,It`s been awhile hasn`t it?:D" Maribel "Ya... so who this rat and why he talking trash `bout you?" HHG"... I`ll tell you later k?Gota start this story..." Maribel"k ". Cheetor-"Is she okay?" "Yeah she just needs to clear her mind of the trash the rat just said, she`ll be doesn`t own any of the beasties or companys in the story Dreams, Messages, and thoughts will be underlined and actions will be Stared(don`t remember what it called).Plz no falmes just helpful comments." Cheetor-"One more why she chose us to be here and not any of the others?" "That my little furball is a secret not to be told..."**

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

**It's been more than 2 hours since we started the jeep and took off and my watch is reading 10:00.A little while before like maybe 30 minuites before i tied my hair in a braid, i`m not sure if i told you but ny hair is more than 2 1/2 feet and still my hair is long, i also put on a head band that looks like a bandanna to keep my hair neat since my hair is getting frizzled.I also put on my necklace which is a pretty mix of blue and green with different colors on the edges in shape of half of a heart and my nakama(Brother)wears the same thing only his is in the shape of a diamond. Your probaly wondering where were going to camp arn`t cha huh. Well, the camp me and my brother wanted to go is called camp "Cheekore" and it`s in South Carolina, in the middle of a forest, bulit next to some mountians with a lake nearby and far FAR away from any city or town which i think is just fine considering i rather live in the woods than a polluted city, plus i rather not be raped, robbed, or get kidnapped by a bunch of sickos with no life. Remember when i said my brother is a die-hard TransFan Computer nerd, yaaa i may have overexaggerated, yes hes a die hard fan but not completly a computer nerd like i said yaaa... well unlike other nerds he likes sports almost as much as he likes TF. ANYWAY, the camp were going to is like i said far away from any city so in order to get there we have to make 2 stops and... **

**Dad-" We`re here, finally the first stop! Alright chicos get out and get your stuff." ****Dante-" "Wow that was quick, at least we don`t have to be cramped in a jeep anymore. I think i was going to be car sick what bout you s..i...s... are you o.k.?" Me-" Do i look o.k? I`ve been stuck in a car for more than 2 hours with no time to streach my legs AND." Mom-"Ok Ok we get it just get your packs and take your your bus tickets for the ride. Me-"Right mom.. bye mom, bye dad see you when the summers over" Dante-"Ya*sniff* see you two soon..." 'Crybaby' Mom and Dad-"don`t worry we`ll see each other soon." Mom-"My how kids grow, this is the first time you`ll be going to a camp by safe and keep those toys of yours near, you`ll never know when you might need them. Dante-"Moomm, their not toys.." Me-"Their weapons that kill" Dad-"Fine DEADLY weapons how bout that way to kill the moment...Why did he have to say that why did I have to say that? oh and Becki, Dante i packed your cloths with some gear and a bit of money in case if you get trouble, Dante i packed a few of your Transformers figures with a couple of your book anlong as well kay?" Dante-"Kay dad your the best!" Me-"Bye mom bye dad, will miss ya." Both mom and dad-"As will we".**

**At this i hear the bus entering the station. As we say our goodbyes and respected hugs i look at the dark sky filled with the glorious stars i had always loved when i was a mom pulls me over before i went to board the bus. **

**Mom-"I packed some of your 'special' cloths for your 'special occasions'" Me- "Thanks mom.*sniff*I`ll miss you bye" Mom-" Bye Sweet-Heart, i`ll see you soon.".**

**I board the bus seeing how their are two seats facing each other and 1 seat next to the widow is facing betwwen them.I turned on my flashlight and left it haging on the ceiling of the mind goes blank as soon as i found my brother.I say these words thinking nothing except about my family.**

**"Play it..." **

**He said nothing, insted he picked up my raido and inserted my cd finding the song i told him to. The music starts and i start to sing...**

**Last Night, Good Night**

**Suyasuya yume wo miteru**  
><strong>kimino yokogao<strong>

**Kizukazu koboreta namida**  
><strong>hoho wo tsutau<strong>

**Setsuna no tokimeki wo**  
><strong>konomuneni kakusitetano<strong>

**Last night,Good night**  
><strong>Last night,Good night<strong>

**Kono yoru kimi no te**  
><strong>nigitte nemuruyo<strong>

**OYASUMI**

**Sutekina? asa wo mou ichido**  
><strong>kimito sugosetanara<strong>  
><strong>chiisana sonna kibou sae<strong>  
><strong>omou dake no kiseki<strong>

**Nanimo tsutaenai mama**  
><strong>sayonara wa ienaiyo<strong>

**Last night,Good night**  
><strong>Last night,Good night<strong>

**Kono koe karetemo**  
><strong>kienai melody<strong>

**Last night,Good night**  
><strong>Last night,Good night<strong>

**Itsukawa mukaeru**  
><strong>saigowo omouyo<strong>  
><strong>yozora ni negau no<strong>  
><strong>tokiwa no egao wo<strong>

**OYASUMI**

**?-"Wow...sorry if i`m interuppting but that was a pretty good song you sang there but it sounded a bit sad. You ok?"**

**Oh my god who the crud was that!I`m pretty sure i was blushing in embarrassment cause i don`t like singing in public without any one of my freinds and the fact that i was crying.I don`t like crying at at in front of others it shows them i`m weak just like at and Dante lifted up our faces to see a kid with bright blue eyes, with a mix of yellow and light orange hair and freckles on his face. He was wearing a gold jacket with a hoodie with red edges and a blue or purple shirt inside and blue jeans with yellow shoes. He was carrying a backpack behind his back in one hand while the other hand was behind his look a bit sheepish. **

**Me and Dante replied a bit surprised at the same time "Thanks *the guy was about to say something right then with a puzzled look but was stopped before he could say anything* "and before you say anthing were not twins." ****Me-" but ya we`re for your concern, were just a bit sad that our parents couldn`t come with us to the camp were `s the first time to stay somewhere by ourselves for more than 2 weeks so this is pretty new to us. *by now i brighten up a bit and smile at the guy* Hey are you going to camp Cheekore too?" **

**?-*smirks*"I wouldn`t be if i were on this bus, by the way whats your name?" Dante-"My name`s Dante you can call me Dan,just turned tweleve by the way." Me-"My names Rebecca but you can call Becki for short, i`m 13, whats your name?" ?-"My name`s Che... ahh imean Cristian *hehe* call me Chris, i`m the fastest 13 year old kid in my team." What did he just now now?Well whatever don`t need to pester him. Me-"Oh really now `ll see bout that, I challege you to race me when we get to camp, and can you tell me what your team is? Cristian-"OH YOU ARE SO ON! And about the team thing thats just what i just call my buddies, hey can i sit here?The other seats are being taken right now and you two are the only guys i know who are on this bus. **

**When christian metions that i turn around from the seat i`m in to see a bunch of kids coming into the bus and taking the seats they can find and soming of them were nodding smiling at me.I`m just wondering how long i was singing.Slag it!Someone could`ve heard me.I`m so going to die from the embarrassment. **

**Dante-"Sure why don`t you know anyone on this bus?" Christian-"Umm ya, but their not `re a bit slow." **

**?****"Oh so the furball thinks i`m slow huh? Well i got somthing to tell ya... I AIN`T SLOW so shut yah trap!" ****Christian-" Whoa, hey i didn`t see you there*Smirks*.What took you so long?" **

**?"Why you little..."**

**At this point they started to fight but the rust head had a pretty colorful language, thought i almost heard some cybertronian cuss words too.He must watch transformers too.While this was going i turn to look at my brother.Oh great hes asleep well it is 10:30.I better let the little monster get his sleep. I then turn to look at this guy who pops out of nowhere. Cool hair. His hair almost looked like a rusty red color, it seemede matted and messed up. Like Christian he had blue eyes. When i looked at him more i found out he just wore red Just shirt,He Had a cast on his leg,wonder what happened to his leg.., red shorts , and just plain red sandals. Cool. He wears a red chocker i thought only goth girls `s with the symbol,i`ve seen it before... **

**"Hey wat are you staring at me for?"**

**I find that the guy`s face i was staring at is no less than 3 inches away from my own face with a frown.I was totally taken by surprised so i said...**

**"GAH! don`t do that!Can you give me my space back? Sorry for staring at you. By the way if you don`t mind telling us who you are and why you called christian a 'Furball' AND why your wearing a chocker,I thought only girls wear that?". **

**Good job Becki, now you just sounded like a to start meeting new people.**

**?"Woah easy with the questions girlie, first of all tha name`s Tramp, second he`s a furball cause he`s a furball, third of all i ain`t the only one wearing a chocker He is too".**

**He`s wearing one too...wierd... **

**"Really? Hey chris can you show me it yours, your chocker i mean?" Chris"S-sure." **

**I that a bit of red i see?Nah must be his freckles. **

**As he pulls his hoodie down it reveals he is wearing a chocker, well only his is yellow with black on the edges but it also had that weird symbol the other one had as well. I couldn`t belive it boys wearing chockers.Strange... Just to make sure i`m ot seeing things i reach out to touch `s body stiffens as it poke his chocker.I`m so not seeing things.**

**Chris-"W-What the... why did you poke it?Again more `s up with him? Me-"Oh sorry, i just needed to make sure i`m not seeing things it`s not every day you see a boy wearing a chocker, but thanks for showing it Chris.I hope i`m not rude or anything but why are you two wearing chockers?" Chris" Oh um thats just like a um..." Tramp"Way of knowing if your part of the team if ya don`t mind i like to get some sleep now and good luck with ya love life " Chris"I DON`T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! NIGHT!" **

**A blushing Chris(Yes.I now know for sure he`s blushing, but for what?) thens pushes out a cackling Tramp out of the seat he was in ands tells him to go find another seat on the the bus.I`m about to sleep i then hear chris calling my name.**

**"Becki, Hey Becki?"**

**"yah what is it?" **

**"I just want to let you know you and your brother are pretty cool and you should be careful when we get to camp,I hear it`s like a warfield out there i`ll tell you more in the morning...night" **

**"Thanks for the heads up chris you`re the third friend i have now and that your pretty cool too, well night". I`m turing off the Flashlight i had on the entire time but couldn`t but hear chris whisper something on his side of the seat he seemed pretty happy bout it too i couldn`t hear it but thought nothing of it all i cared about is that i had made a new friend and that he accepted me..**

**Somthings missing...**

**1..2...3...**

***DING***

**Wheres Maribel and Edward?**

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

**"Don`t feel like doing an ending nowi feel to miserible that and my Ipod Nono froze on me." Maribel Glares"Ima kill that rat... why did you forget bout me and Edward?*points to a blond kid in the dreaded emo corner*Hes pretty down that you forgot bout him"*Sees that i left to go to my room*"oh boy..Hey cheetor can you go follow her and cheer her up? "Cheetor-"M-Me. You want me to cheer her up? ok i`ll do it!" ****"Cheetor" ****"Yes?" "Are you blushing?" "N N NO.I`LL BE YA! CHEETOR MAXIMIZE !" *runs away from the scene* **

**"I think somethings up with him. Well anyways get free ramen if you guess how the two guys `s pretty easy to tell by the way they then Adios amigos Plz Review.**


	3. Past comes alive

**No Way, No How**

**Hey, it`s HHG.I`m sorry that this chapter is late it`s just that trying to improve my way of writing my stories so that other people can read it better (and i`m working on a new story in secret oh not a secret anymore...)).I`m feeling better now that cheetor fixed my ipod, when this story is finished i have to give him something since he`s not here.I thank Elemental for telling me to improve and for reviewing the 1 and 2 time ever for this story so as a prize i`ll let her character be in here in the story with her pov as well. I do not own any of the beast war characters or anything related to them nor do i own Elementals character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebecca`s POV<strong>

**"Becki, hey Becki it`s time to get up your brother already left... Hey if you don`t wake up i`m going to dump water on you...That`s it you asked for it."**

***SPLASH***

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH THE WAFFLE MAN FOUND ME HELP ME!" **

**Chris asked Me with a puzzled and shocked face"Becki BECKI relax it`s just me chris are you ok?" ****"Nani?Oh Chris..what just happened?Why i`m wet?*Glares*" ****Chris is looking pretty nervous right now to nervous to look me strait in the a cautious grins he replies"Hehe, funny thing is that you wouldn`t wake up so i had to dump lake water on you and.." ****"Chris ..."****"Yes?"****"IMA GET YOU!"****"AAHHH"Before ether of us could begin the chase his words go through my head. Realizing what he said i asked ****"Wait hold on Chris... you said Lake water?"****"Yah"****"That means that we`re...". With a goofy expression Chris said ****"Funny thing is that you fell asleep the entire dayand we passed the second stop. We have to hurry if were going to make in time for the `s going to start in 12 minutes."**

**"Then what are we waiting for?LETS GO!".A excited brown haired girl is pulling a surprised blond towards the camp hand in hand. As we were passing by the camp i grabed a map of the camp."Hey mind telling me more about the camp like you said?,"With a smile i also told him"I want to know more since the ad didn`t say much, Don`t forget we have a race to settle."Oh, Yah sorta forgot about that lets sit over there first, Then i`ll explain."Said Chris. As we made our way to the place chris pointed to i couldn`t help but question aloud "Where is Maribel and Edward?They said that they be here." With a questioning face Chris asks"Who?"."My friends,"I replied"They said that they were going to be here over the phone."."Wait i thought i was the only friend you had here?"."Well, not really, Maribel and Edward are like family to me, Even though Maribel is a Green haired , Snappy attitude,Trigger happy,Vocaloid loving goth girl demon who always complains how part of her name means 'virgin', While Edward is her exact oppisite being a blue angel,serious minded,Caring, and he`s also a vocaloid loving fan, and they`re bi-polar. The`re the only two friends me and my brother had ...well until you showed up and became freinds with me."."Wow i didn`t know that you only had 2 friends,are you sure that you don`t have any other friends other than me?".When chris asked that i got smaked in the face with a flashback of my childhood(not really)...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

_Two girls were on the swings laughing and giggling over matters unknown.A long strait dark brown haired girl with honey colored eyes wearing a sea blue dress with blue sandles asked the other girl next to her..."Hey you think that something might happen to us in our lives?".A Short curly brown haired with green eyes girl wearing the same outfit but red asked with a puzzled expression,"What do you mean?".With a bright smile the girl in blue answers with silliness in her voice,"I mean like in the movies, when some normal person gets yanked out of their normal life and gets thrown in a new one."To back up her theory the girl gets up from her swing and acts out a person getting yanked and getting thrown and falls face down on the ground causing the other girl to get up from the swings and walk to her friend.A few moments later, insted of crying the girl in blue starts to laugh causing the girl in red to do so as laughing nonstop for 2 minutes the girl in red fianally answers"Yah maybe, that could happen to us i mean anything can happen i mean with our gifts and everything anything is possible, how do you think we became freinds?It`s not every time two oppisites become friends yah know, Maybe were not the only ones out there with gifts?Hey speaking of gifts do you know what your brother has?"Sadly the other girl answered"No, mom says it`s to early to tell since he`s too weak and defenceless, but we know when he gets angry or upset all the lights go haywire.".In a attemp to cheer up her friend the red girl said "Well at least it can be a surprised for our birthdays right?"."Yah i guess your right...Hey lets stay friends together forever , that way if something does happen to either of us we can always help each other out and share the experiences OK?"The other girl just smiles and replies "Of Course Friends Forever together always..._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Ends flashback<span>**_

**"Becki... hey becki snap out of it".I shook my head trying to get back to reality to see chris with a serious face staring at me."Oh hi Chris how long was i out?".With the same experssion only softer he answered" Oh more than 5 minutes give or take. you know thats the second time i had to wake you up."I think i sorta did a surprised anime expression"Really? Wow i umm...,"With an emberassed face i apoligized in a soft voice"**_sorry...**".**_**Chris on the other hand was smiling like nothing happened."Nah it`s okay, besides it`s pretty funny to see your face when you come back and.." Before he said anything familiar music started to a serious face i said "Shush, chris do you hear that?". This time Chris has my expression"Hear what?". With frosted eyes i start to go towards a clearing where the music was coming from with a surprised blond behind me,"Hey Becki wait up!".With a blank face i tell him to be quiet. He does so without argument. I then focused my hearing on the music and started to mouth the words that came out of a familiar tall, white haired boy that had a strange and eiry voice...**

_***Cue music***_

_**"In some place there was a tiny dream,**_

_**Who dreamed it was unknown,**_

_**such a truly tiny dream it was.**_

_**The little dream thought,**_

_**"I don`t want to vanish like can i get people to wander into me?"**_

_**The little dream thought and thought, and came up with something,**_

_**"I can get people to stray into me by letting them shape there own world!"**_

_***i look at chris to see how he`s handaling it only to see a creeped out expression on his face."Sorry", I silently listened carefully to the song and to the vocies singing while trying to get closer to it only to hear a strange girl`s voice sing the first part in a strong yet caring way.***_

_**"The first Alice was the woman of the spade,**_

_**Who courageously held a sword in her hand,**_

_**Chopping up anything in her way,**_

_**Making a red path for herself,**_

_**That alice was brought deep into the forest,**_

_**And was locked away as a sinner,**_

_**In addition to the ways of the forest,**_

_**Her life there is a mystery..."**_

_***approching a clearing with Chris following me i see three figures, the blue haired boy i saw earier and another one almost as tall but skinnier than the other figure, a girl i bet who i`ve never seen before looked almost like me only with short brown hair she was the one who sang earlier i bet, the white haired boy who began the song begins to sing again...***_

_**"The second Alice was the man of dimonds,**_

_**He tamly sang a song in Wonderland,**_

_**To fill it with all kinds of sounds,**_

_**And produced a crazy world.**_

_**That Alice had rose flowers,**_

_**And a crossed eyed man shot at him,**_

_**He became as bright red as the crimson rose in bloom,**_

_**And everyone loved him as he died..."**_

_***I almost scream in shock when Chris puts a hand over my mouth and points to me to a direction, where i see my brother waving to us to come. Me and Chris carefully walk towards my brother. When we get to my brother Chris decides to speak up in a whisper,"Whats happening?" With a happy grins pasted on our faces, me and Dante answer happily,"The Gathering Song thats whats happening just keep watching and stay here, we`ll call for you to come when it`s safe." Chris makes a move to stop us only to have hands softly push him back. I gave him a short no and smiled at him, when i looked at him i saw him again with a faint blush. When i told him that everything was going to be alright, me and my brother moved towards the singing pair to see another figure we both reconized. It was a girl who looked like she was on a super diet. She had wavy green hair that reached below her shoulder me and my brother got closer we heard her sing the next part..."**_

_**"The third Alice was a child of the Clover,**_

_**She had a beautiful figure in Wonderland,**_

_**For she caused many people to delude,**_

_**From this a strange country was formed,**_

_**That Alice was the Queen,**_

_**She ruled with the dream of disortion,**_

_**She now sees only rotten flesh,**_

_**She rules at top of the distorted land..."**_

_***Me and my brother now emerge from our hiding place and step up to the three in the clearing with smiles on our faces, our hands locked in one another. We flash grins to them, reciving smiles as well. It`s our turn and we both know it. We start to sing the last part in our own voices...***_

_***Me* "If you just follow the path of the forest,"**_

_***Dante* "There under the Rose Trees is Tea time,"**_

_***Me* " The invitation from the castle,"**_

_***Dante* "Inside was the ,"**_

_***Both* "Heart of Playing Cards!**_

_**The fourth Alice were the Twins of Heart,**_

_**Bringing their Curiousity to Wonderland,**_

_**Making a door to all types of bogus lands,"**_

_***Me* "The Big sister is Tough,"**_

_***Dante* "Her little Brother is Intelligent,"**_

_***Me* "They were drawing near to,"**_

_***Both* "The First Alice!"**_

_***silence***_

_***Both* "They have yet to awaken from their dream,**_

_**To this day they continue to wander Wonderland!"**_

_**With smiles on our faces we approch the three who each had a smile. With a grin the green haired girl walkes up to me. Taking a look at her i see her bright green eyes and her outfit. She is wearing a black and forest green shirt which almost looks like a school uniform, with a black skirt with green spider web design and black sneakers. With a cheerful voice she glomps me," BECKI! OH MY GOD IT`S YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! IT`S BEEN LIKE FOREVER SINCE WE SAW YOU!". **__**I tried to talk but all that came out was,"Ugh..m..nef.. Leg..o..". The white haired boy with a plain white hoodie and black jeans with white sneakers walks up to us (Me and the girl) and with force peels the girl of me but not enough to hurt her. With a voice that sounded like Len Kagamine`s (Hes mah fav!:3)but just a bit deeper he says, "Maribel thats enough, your crushing her, Besides it`s only been 1 week since we last seen her and her brother.". This time the girl face turns into a pout,"So what. I missed her, Besides she`s the one who started tha group! Oh and sorry Rebecca did i hurt yah i mean?"With a soft smile the white haired boy holds out his hand to pull me up since i fell on the ground. I just greatfully grab his hand and i get pulled to my feet. I almost did a anime sweat drop when i said ," S..sure,i`m alright just do it softer next time Maribel, i don`t wanna die yet you know, hehe. Hey Edward I see that your grip got stronger, are you working out?Wow that sounded weird...". With a bored expression my baka of a brother says"Yah that was stupid in fact your so stupid that you forgot that we left someone behind!". I swear i will rip your-say what oh yah...um guys?".**__**The greened haired girl and blue haired boy looked at me with faces that looked like they were mentally arguing to each other and both asked" Wat?". I don`t know how my friends could react to another kid joining our little group but the only option i had was to go with the a shaky voice i call out to chris to come to us. When he`s close enough all of us (Me Dante Maribel Edward)start to laugh at him.**_

_**"What?".I was still laughing but i managed to say,"Your...pftt...Hair...hehe..looks like a bush...hehe".With a flustered expression he starts to shakes his head to try and take off the branches. I don`t know why but when i made a move to reach a branch still stuck to his hair i felt like i forgot something AGAIN! I really need to start remembering things. "Umm guys?,"I asked Maribel and Edward who were curently talking about seeing me and my brother again," Who`s the new girl?".**_

_**Again i look at this girl who was behind Edward. She had the same colored hair and skin as me only her hair was shorter than her shoulders, her eyes were green and she had a red tank top with blue jeans. I don`t know why but i looked down at her neck and saw a ruby red heart necklace almost similar to some others i knew...The color shes wearing..it looks like i`ve seen it before...but on who? "Hello who are you? I don`t think we met before?".The girl looks at me and grins at me. Shocked i try not to show it i think I seen that before too..."The names Rebecca Summers. What`s yours?". I almost reel back from the intense shock. I remember the girl in red from my flashback the one who i knew back then... A tear starts to roll from my eyes. With a shaky voice i respond with a question,"M- My names-s R-Rebecca it that you? "Rebecca looks at me with a shocked expression and almost faints when she answers" my god...Rivers Is that you?"With tears now flowing from my eyes i run up to her and bear hug but manage to shout out "OH MY GOD! SUMMERS IT IS YOU! Where were you! I`ve missed you so much! What happened!". I look at her to see her reaction to this. My face meets the face of a crying girl who can barely speak. I let her have some time to relax, while i sneak a peak at the others who were there. Maribel and Edward are just standing there with a wtf expression on their faces, Chris on the other hand has his mouth wide open i thought i saw a fly come out of there.Weird and gross, while my brother was just smiling there and nodding. I don`t care bout that though, i`m just happy that i fainally found my friend from so long ago...**_

_**(Rebecca Summers`s POV)**_

_**I can`t belive i found my old friend again after so long. I thought i wouldn`t see her again. I think Maribel and Edward are staring at me as well as the blondie. "So is your sister here?" Becki asked me. I shooked my head, "Sorry she couldn't make it." **__***It's interesting part of the legend is your old childhood friend but then we should`ve known i mean with her and her brothers i wonder if those friends of hers are the same...*Lilly telepathically told me.*Lilly, what are you doing in my mind again?* I asked her though my bond.*Seeing how camp is going.* Lilly repiled.*No offense, Lilly but worse timing ever.* I said and ended the link."Rebecca, are you ok?" Rivers asked.I blinked, "Sorry, I guess I zoned out for a second." "Hey it looks like you and Becki have something in common after all." Chris and I looked at each other, then back to Chris, "What?" "Rivers, is that your boyfriend?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter. Rivers's face suddenly started to heat up a bit she smiles and says, " Oh no, he's not my boyfriend but if you mean like a friend whos a boy then i guess yah! "I laughed, " Oh too bad! You sure it seems that he likes you."*You mean like you and Dinobot are.* I rolled my eyes, *Shut up Lilly.* "Hey, I'm a little lost do you think you guys can show me where to go and all that other stuff?" "Umm ,Sure but to tell you the truth i really don`t know where the camp is but chris does," Becki said, "Come on! Lead the way Chris!"  
><strong>_


	4. Shorty

**Ello readers! Sorrry for the delay but if your a vocaloid anime fan then you should know whats been going on. Recently i found a flash mob in New York and they were doing it to Hatsune Miku`s song 'World is Mine'. Also Toyota is using her as a moscot and has already made 2 commercials with her. Personaly i don`t know what to think of that... Well getting back, this chapter is based on a scene from my school with 4 of my clans members(don`t ask), the other is part of a repeating dream...Go on already...LOL wonder if anyone reads this...oH AND READ MY OTHER COMMENT AT THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vocalism Vs. Moon-Gloss<span>**

**Rebecca Rivers POV**

**After introducing all of of my friends, we all agreed to go to to the mess hall as a group, where the camp was having the cabin sorting. Chris lead the way since he was the only one who knew were the mess hall was after i sorta 'dropped' the map to the camp. Me and my bad luck...**

**We were all walking as a group towards the the mess hall, My brother was silently talking to chris about something. By the looks of it my brother was very uncomfortable talking to Chris. Who wouldn`t when looked so adroable with the puppy face he had on. I continude to in thattill Maribel put her hand under her chin, posing a thinking pose."Hey Rebecca?"**

**"Which one?" Answered...****Rebecca?**

**"Hahaha, very funny guys. I mean you Rivers. Since you both have the same names, don`t you think that both of you should have nicknames to make things easier for the rest of us?"**

**"Uumm never really thought of that... i just thought that maybe you guys could just call us by our last names."**

**" I hate to object" Cuts in Edward, "but i must agree with Maribel. Both of you should have alternative names."**

**Everyone suddenly stopped, bumping into each other while i bumped against Chris. Chris slowly turns and looks at me with a scary face that i once saw on miku in popipo... Too much vids, must stop watching them... "He he he... sorry Chris" I turn back to see Summers looking at Edward like he had grown a horn and learned how to fly, in fact everyone was looking at him the same time. **

**Rebecca... NO! Summers asks me,**** "...Is he always like that? I mean like that smart?"**

**"Nah, he only acts that way when he wants to...can we get going we`re going to be late" i answered in a attempt to get going.**

**"Don`t worry, the Camp Leaders are really cool..., well one of them at least. I`m pretty sure that he`s going to allow us come in a bit later" Reassured Chris. He sould`ve keeped his mouth shut.**

**"What do you mean?" I asked. Before i knew it everyone was asking questions.**

**"Yah what do you mean by that?" Asked Rebecca S.**

**"And how come there are two Camp Masters? Ain`t there supposed to be only one?" Said Dante.**

**"How do you know there are two Camp Masters?Were you here before" Prodded Maribel**

**"What do you mean by 'ONE of them'- **Edward was about to finished before Chris finally manage to find his voice.****

**"HOLD ON!ONE AT A TIME PLEASE! You could say that this camp has it`s ups and downs, i should know i came here...last year yah! Trust me when i say you don`t want to meet Camp Master Brian. He hates everyone except those who are in his side, while Camp Master Will is completly opposite. He`s really cool, just follow his rules and don`t worry your okay!"**

**"So why are there two Camp Masters insted of one?" i asked.**

**"Well...um...-"**

* * *

><p><strong>Yah not my best chapter the shortest one...unless someone gives me baby plot bunnies this story isn`t going anywhere. I blame this on my stupidityon leaving my flash drive on my desk while i went to the office. Most likely someone is reading the real chapter...WELL OFF TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR CHARMED!<strong>


End file.
